


Our Trespasses: Dorian

by DAfan7711



Series: Dragon Age - Short stories, Vignettes [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/pseuds/DAfan7711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of the Trespasser DLC, Sera's pissed that Dorian is leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Trespasses: Dorian

“Your boyfriend’s leaving you—to become a Magister?! That shite.” Sera grabbed her longbow and headed for the tavern door.

“Wait!” Mark Adaar hissed, grabbing her wrist.

She glared at him, but he didn’t let go.

“Please, Sera.”

She pursed her lips and sat down. “All right, I won’t kill him—just make ‘im see reason.

“I’ve got a lot of arrows left, tho’—you sure you don’t want the Arl taken care of? He’s a complete arsehole.”

A fresh flare of pain raced from the anchor, up his shoulder into his neck and he flinched. Her eyes softened with concern, but he ignored it and placed both hands in his lap so she couldn’t see his fingers twitch.

“Sera!” Mark whispered and looked around to make sure no one else was listening. “Paranoid and antagonistic he may be, but he’s the King’s uncle! Killing off our allies’ families won’t make us more friends.”

“Friends, Inquisitor?”

“I’ve considered your offer. When you leave the palace, I’d like to go with you. That is, if Red Jenny’s still interested. ”

“Yes!” She threw her head back with a staccato laugh ending in a snort. “Knew you’d come round.”

He smiled back, hoping his eyes didn’t reflect the dimness in his heart. Maybe it would hurt less if he tossed Dorian’s communication crystal into the Waking Sea, made a clean break.

_“You are the man I love, Amatus. Nothing will keep us apart.”_

How could he say that _after_ telling Mark he was going back to Minrathous for good and alone?

He sniffed back tears and fingered the crystal hanging around his neck, hidden underneath his jerkin. No, he’d keep it, just in case Dorian someday needed him.


End file.
